A transconductor (e.g., transconductance amplifier) is a circuit device that converts an input signal (e.g., an input voltage) to an output signal (e.g., an output current). A transconductor can have a transconductance that defines a gain of the transconductor, such that the transconductance can define an amplitude of the output signal in response to the input signal. Transconductors can be implemented in a variety of circuit applications, such as in power supply systems. For example, a given power supply system can generate an output voltage based on an input voltage, with both the input and output voltages being potentially highly variable. For a buck converter, as an example, the input voltage can be greater than the output voltage. The power supply system can include an input-current control loop and a differential current balancing loop (e.g., dual-phase) that can exhibit a loop gain that can have a dependence on the input voltage and/or the output voltage. The loop gain can also be affected by a response time, such as in response to transient changes to the input voltage and/or the output voltage, and can also be affected by a bandwidth of the respective amplitudes of the input voltage and/or the output voltage.